DoSemanasParaDesenamorarse
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: después de su intenso amor en "una semana para enamorarse" nos volvemos a encontrar con ellos dos ¿seguira el amor intacto? ¿podrá su amor resistirlo todo? o las dudas, el miedo, o ¿personas nuevas y viejas harán tambalear su relación? Donna es una chica fuerte y lanzada pero todo se siente diferente cuando esta con Connor. Para Connor no hay otra chica más que Donna, ¿verdad?.
1. Chapter 1

_**#UnaSemanaParaDesenamorarse**_

Connor me sujeta del pelo en una cola, con el puño enredado, su otra mano me aprieta la teta derecha mientras empuja tan adentro de mi...brusco. Ojalá pudiera agarrarme a algo pero no me deja. Siento el dulce estremecimiento de un creciente orgasmo.

-hazlo.

Tiemblo, me estremezco, una sacudida que me deja aturdida de placer.

-buena chica –me susurra.

-que te den –sonrío.

Me suelta y deja caer mi cuerpo a la cama. No tarda ni medio segundo a estar encima de mí, dentro de mí, le suplico que no tan fuerte pero hace caso omiso y otro orgasmo me barre por completo. Me da la vuelta, me roba el poco aire que me queda en los pulmones pero no me importa. Le quiero.

-te quiero –digo con un hilo de voz.

Él sonríe y me da vergüenza expresarle algo tan bonito eh intimo ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Ni que fuera una mojigata joder.

-eres un monstruo en la cama ¿Qué paso con la delicadeza y la gentileza, eh? -digo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

En cuanto lo digo mi mano busca su enorme pollon y lo guía hacia mi agujero. Suelto un enorme jadeo cuando le tengo otra vez dentro. Jodeeeerrr...

-tú eres una glotona, _Donna Smith –_ empuja.

Me muerdo los labios pero al final me rindo y expreso en voz alta lo que me hace sentir sus enérgicas sacudidas. Lo envuelvo con mis piernas cuando se corre, él tiembla levemente, es tan hermoso que me dan ganas hasta de llorar. Me abraza, me cobija y me quedo dormida envuelta en una nube de felicidad ¿en serio pero qué coño me pasa? A la mierda qué más da.

Me despierto terriblemente culpable y alarmada !joder tengo que estar en casa a las ocho o si no mama se enfadara! ¿Qué hora es? Seguro que tardísimo.

-¿Qué haces? Vuelve a la cama Donna –me reprende Connor.

-esto es tu culpa –le digo enseñando que son las nueve pasadas.

-dile que te quedaste hasta tarde estudiando, que se te paso el día -dice levantándose y mostrando que va en pelotas. Fascinante, simplemente fascinante -. vuelve a decirme eso de que _me quieres_ –me quita el móvil y me sujeta para estar más cerca de él.

-no quiero –me niego, que vergüenza!

-pues tendré que sacártelo a base de polvos.

-ay no, espera!

Me empuja hacia el alfeizar de la ventana de su estudio, me dobla y pego un respingo cuando la punta de su pene presiona mi ano.

-no, no, no espera dicen que duele!

-¿confías en mí?

-sabes que si idiota –digo ruborizándome.

Aprieto los puños cuando presiona mi...ay, está, está...me pide amablemente que me relaje. Me besa los hombros, me acaricia el clítoris, me distrae, me excita, me mojo con sus dedos metidos en mí. Ya estoy mojada, chorreo por él, jesus! Connor Kenway es un dios del sexo! Estoy perdida. Siento que se abre camino, poco a poco y yo lo acepto. Es una sensación rara, pero no desagradable.

-oh –jadeo -. oh.

-ahí lo tienes –sonríe con malicia.

- _te quiero_ –digo embriagada por el deseo.

-D _onna..._

Ya hace tres meses que salimos. Connor es un chico estupendo, un novio cojonudo! Si bueno exceptuando las veces en que queremos arrancarnos la cabeza mutuamente, nuestros rifirrafes de parejita y todas esas chorradas sin importancia. A veces me da por ser un poco negativa conmigo misma ¿Por qué este chico está con alguien como yo? Cuando pienso en que por mi culpa ahora vive en un estudio pequeño porque sus padres lo echaron de casa después de saber que definitivamente sale conmigo me siento fatal. Y además trabaja los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde en una heladería para ir tirando. Él dice que no importa, que utilizara eso en su currículum y que ganara puntos. Es un chico impresionante y no me cabe la menor duda de que será un hombre extraordinario de gran éxito. Y eso me asusta, que sea tan...un día no podré seguirle el rastro, no podré estar a su nivel. Olvido lo que pienso cuando me coloca un auricular en la oreja, me sonríe y me acerca a él. Estamos en el metro, es lunes y ambos vamos abrigados para ir al instituto. Me ruborizo como una idiota. Escuchamos la pieza para _elisa de Beethoven (für elisa)._ No es que me entusiasme mucho la música que él escucha pero lo intento. Somos tan diferentes. Me empieza a hablar del compositor sobre que en cierta ocasión abofeteo a una prostituta, la verdad es que tiene toda mí atención, pero justo en ese momento nos interrumpe una chica.

-hola Connor –saluda enérgica con dos manzanas por mejillas.

-Tam -él le corresponde con una sonrisa.

Me erizo como una gata y si pudiera bufar la bufaria a ella para marcar territorio. Tamara o tam o tami, como sea, es la prima de Brad el mejor amigo de mi novio y el chico que sale con mi mejor amiga Gea digase de paso. Es una exótica australiana alta de pelo rubio ojos verdes y pecas, ah y la detesto. Lleva un uniforme impecable, faldita y saco todo oculto debajo de un abrigo. Por suerte va a un instituto pijo y no al nuestro. No es que la deteste a ella en particular, detesto a cualquier mujerzuela a la que se le ocurra la brillante idea de ponerle un dedo a mi príncipe.

 _Flashback_

 _-eh! Cuidado por donde tocas bonita –fulmino a la dependienta que mide el cuerpo de Connor._

 _-Donna...-me pide él._

 _-¿Qué? -digo de mala gana._

 _Estamos en una tienda para caballeros muy cara y de marca, en un probador grande eh individual buscando un traje porque Connor ira a una boda de una tía o prima vete a saber. Me pidió que lo acompañara a elegir uno y eso me gusta porque eso significa que le importa mi opinión, soy importante y me valora. La chica, que se llama eva creo, se va y vuelve con las tallas para Connor._

 _-¿te vas, o acaso piensas quedarte y mirar a mi chico en pelotas? -la fulmino con la mirada, otra vez._

 _-Donna!_

 _Me cruzo de brazos. Él le pide que nos deje amablemente y eso me cabrea._

 _-¿es que te gusta? -ahora lo fulmino a él._

 _-déjate de estupideces –dice de mala gana mientras empieza a descambiarse._

 _Oh, interesante...se queda en calzoncillos, ay podría ser perfectamente portada de kalvin claen ¿lo eh dicho bien? Todo tableta de chocolate, piel tostada, pelo castaño sedoso y...joder ya estoy babeando! Se coloca una camisa blanca y deseo que nunca se la abotone pero lo hace._

 _-estás muy guapo...-digo cuando va trajeado entero._

 _-te brillan los ojos cuando lo dices –me sonríe y yo estúpida me ruborizo -. ¿me ayudas? -me ofrece la pajarita azul._

 _-claro –digo contenta -. ¿sabes? De pequeña mi padre me enseñó a ponérsela, era divertido._

 _-quizás deberías intentar reconciliarte con tu padre –me dice dulce como si fuera un cachorro -. creo que eso te haría muy feliz._

 _-bobadas, me odia y no hay vuelta atrás._

 _-niña tonta –se queja._

 _-¿sabes? Aquí no hay nadie...Connor -digo repentinamente maliciosa._

 _-oh no, no me pongas esa cara –dice irritado._

 _-¿Qué cara? -me hago la inocente._

 _-esa que dice que te eche un polvo rápido y sucio, esa cara –me censura._

 _-ah, esa cara..._

 _Me pongo de puntillas para darle un pico y cuando quiero retirarme él me sujeta de los brazos y me mete la lengua._

 _-mierda, vale –dice molesto ¿Por qué finge que le molesta? Eso me pone aún más cachonda -. que suerte que te hayas puesto falda –dice con aprobación._

 _Se me escapa una risita tonta cuando me la da vuelva, me apoyo en el espejo, él rasga la tela de mi panti negra y mete los dedos. Me mira con aprobación cuando comprueba con sus dedos que ya estoy chorreando. Miro por encima de mis hombros como se baja la cremallera y se saca su pollon. Aparta las bragas, mete la punta, me coge de las caderas..._

 _-no hagas ruido._

 _Me cubro la boca pero..._

 _-Aah!_

 _-Chiss...Donna._

 _Cuando salimos de la tienda con la compra de su traje tiene las mejillas tan coloradas que me entran ganas de reírme de él._

 _-¿Por qué dejo que me arrastres a tus locuras? -me dice y por un momento creo que se ha enfadado conmigo de verdad -. venga, vámonos -me coge de la mano -. antes de que te entren ganas de entrar en otra tienda y dios sabe que nos llevaran presos por escándalo público –veo que le tiembla el labio._

 _-pero si te quieres partir de risa!_

Al final de ese día nos divertimos.

-Brad me dijo que te gusta _ara malikian_ –busca en su mochila y saca un disco -. estuve de vacaciones por _Barcelona_ y justo dio un concierto y le conocí! Y eh pensado que... -se sonroja.

 _-_ vaya que suerte! -dice él entusiasmado. Que mierda.

 _-_ ¿verdad que sí? Esto es para ti, es su autógrafo.

-gracias, tam, de verdad es un detalle muy amable por tu parte y me da mucha pena no tener nada para ti, en verdad yo...

-¿acaso tu madre no te enseño que no se puede comprar a un hombre con..? -empiezo a decir yo.

-donna!

-¿Qué? Es patética -digo gruñona, celosa, joder -. estoy segura de que podría ahorrárselo para su novio, por qué sabes que este es el mío ¿verdad?

-yo no, no pienso en Connor de ese modo, yo quise...

-blabla, las mosquitas muertas me ponen enferma, lárgate si no quieres que ese sedoso pelo tuyo sea arrancado de cuajo.

Se pone pálida y se va entre tropiezos mientras la gente nos mira y se apartan de nosotros.

-estás avergonzandome –me quita el auricular y me da la espalda -. madura.

Me hace sentir mal porque es verdad, pero de todos modos me enfado. Cuando llegamos a nuestra parada le empujo y salgo primera. Que le den. Que le den, que le den, que le den. Cuando le veo entrar por la puerta de nuestra clase aparto la cara cuando mira en mi dirección, después soy yo quien lo mira y él no. Hoy le toca exponer, mierda. De pie ahí hablando me quedo embobada, oh ¿Cómo lo arreglo? Porque me entran ganas de besarlo. Siempre lo estropeo todo, debería renunciar a este chico, se está volviendo mi debilidad, pienso todo el tiempo en él. En casa debajo de mi almohada tengo una foto suya y eso es muy patético. Incluso hasta le hice una cabeza de calavera de madera con nuestras iniciales atrás en clase de carpintería y él lo tiene en su estantería con sus demás trofeos. Doy asco, a veces siento que me comporto de una forma que no debería, que no soy y es por él. Me entran ganas de estrangularlo por ser tan perfecto, don perfecto, don perfectísimo, don perfectídidisimoooo. No nos hablamos en toda la clase, en la hora del almuerzo me reúno con Gea y Brad en nuestro sitio de siempre pero él no aparece.

-¿Dónde está? -digo nerviosa mirando en todas partes -. idiota –digo bajito para mí.

-han peleado ¿a qué sí? -me dice gea.

-no, que va, nada serio.

-ustedes siempre dicen eso, pero luego arman un alboroto de campeonato –me dice.

-ya va a terminar la hora de comer –digo.

-entonces nos vemos –dice brad -. tranquila hablare con él -me guiña un ojo.

-gracias.

-nos toca música -me dice gea.

-¿nos la saltamos? Por favor –le suplico.

-aha, la profe nos dio un ultimátun ¿recuerdas?

-ya, es verdad.

En nuestra incursión veo a Connor de espaldas a su taquilla, Dott está con él, sonriendo como una completa idiota! Es nueva, es una pueblerina, una chica de granja de no sé qué pueblo y siempre parece muy interesado en Connor. Y él siempre la deja! Siempre es amable con ella por alguna extraña razón. Ni siquiera es bonita, es ordinaria, si no fuera por su pelo pelirrojo natural, sus ojos grises y esas pecas nadie la miraría. Es una matona, una zorra psicopata! Le puso pegamento al sujetador de Judith, una lagartija en los pantalones de un profe, hizo galletas con relleno con pasta dental y los repartió y más cosas que deberían averse me ocurrido a mí! Es una gamberra de cuidado.

-Gea agárrame por qué a está me la cargo!

-Donna! Para ¿es que quieres empeorar las cosas entre Connor y tú?

-no, pero...

-pero nada, vamos a clases.

-vale -gruño.

Cuando terminan las clases, Conner me espera en la salida, me alegro interior mente y me dice que me acompañara hasta casa. Siempre lo hace. No nos hablamos y me gustaría, pero ninguno es tan valiente supongo que somos orgullosos, algo que sorprendentemente tenemos en común. Ya en mi puerta de mi casa le digo adiós cuando estoy a punto de meter la llave, entonces me coge y me besa estampandome contra está.

-nos vemos mañana, Donna.

-vale –digo con la respiración agitada.

Me va a estallar la cabeza, pero me alegro de que él me haya perdonado. Soy tan estúpidamente feliz.

 **Olasss ahí te voy 2018! Saludos! Dejemne un comentario ¿os gusta? Me gusto tanto escribir #unasemanaparaenamorarse que me entraron ganas de una segunda parte xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**#UnaSemanaParaDesenamorarse**_

Me derrumbo en mi habitación boca arriba, con los labios hormiguiando todavía, eso es lo que provoca él. Besa como un _ángel vengador_. Mi príncipe me ha perdonado, soy tan feliz como una codorniz, espera ¿era codorniz o perdiz? Que importa eso ahora Connor me quiere otra vez. Cojo mi almohada y me la pongo sobre la boca y chillo tan fuerte como puedo. Soy una tonta y estoy segura de que podría vomitar arcoíris por la boca. Me suena el móvil y lo cojo rápidamente.

-¿ _Connor?_

 _-no, glen._

 _-ah, hola –_ digo decepcionada.

- _oye eso duele ¿Qué haces? Voy a tirar huevos a la casa de Christina Maclein ¿te apuntas?_

 _-mejor que sea caca de perro._

 _-jaja, vale, te espero._

Me voy al salón y veo que mi hermana Clara intenta bailar ¿ _Twerk_?

-¿pero qué haces niña?

-bailar.

-¿a eso le llamas bailar? Más bien te está dando un ataque de epilepsia.

-¿acaso sabe papa que pasaste el domingo con tu novio?

-¿Qué? Estaba en casa de Gea, mama lo sabe.

-mentirosa, gea llamo a casa pero lo cogí yo –me saca la lengua -. tráeme un zumito y galletas esclava.

-¿estás chantajeándome piojo?

-¿quieres que le diga a papa y a mama que has estado en casa de tu novio haciendo bebes?

-¿haciendo beb...? -me pongo colorada.

-venga, venga –chasquea los dedos -. rapidito esclava.

-eres una cabronceta extorsionadora...-digo sin creérmelo.

-te chischas -vuelve a sacarme la lengua.

A mis padres les salió muy lista. Le traigo lo que me pide y me quedo con ella tres horas pegada a la caja tonta. Mi madre llega con la compra y ambas ayudamos a ordenar los víveres en la despensa. Después ayudo con la cena, Clara pone la mesa en cuanto llega mi padre y cuando todos estamos sentados comiendo, ella saca un examen de matemáticas con un sobresaliente. Mi padre se pone contento.

-esa es mi niña -me mira -. ¿y tú?

-¿yo que? -digo con la boca llena.

-has estado quedando con tu amiga ¿Gea? Para hacer deberes y repasar –dice serio y yo intento no temblar -. supongo que para exámenes ¿me equivoco?

-si ya, bueno...

-a menos que mintieras –me perfora con la mirada.

-no papa, tengo uno el lunes que viene.

-vale, quiero ver si ha valido la pena tanto esfuerzo Donna.

-seguro que sí cariño -interviene mi madre.

-si, señor -digo masticando el pedazo de carne que tengo en la boca.

Si supiera lo que eh estado haciendo...mierda. Le tengo que pedir a Connor que me ayude, pero esta vez de verdad. No me pongo el pijama cuando todos lo hacen, me escabullo para ir a la casa de la directora. Glen me dijo que tiene una cita y que no estará en casa lo cual es genial porque así podremos llenar su bonita casa de mierda de perro. Media hora después nos encontramos justo delante de su casa, Maclein vive en un barrio muy bonito, esa mierdecilla...

-hola!

-sshu...baja la voz capullo –le sonrío.

No hace falta decir que vamos cubiertos con pasamontañas mientras arrojamos caca de perro en el bonito recibidor de nuestra directora.

-¿Dónde conseguiste tanta caca...? -le digo.

-no pienso revelarte ese secreto.

-como quieras.

Pasadas horas nos escondemos detrás de unos setos al otro lado de la calle para ver la cara de Maclein.

-¿Qué tal vas con tu _principito_?

-bien.

-¿solo bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas paliducho?

-simple curiosidad.

-ya...mierda que frio –digo y glen me ofrece sus guantes y yo niego con la cabeza.

-pelean mucho.

-lo normal.

-eso es porque son muy distintos el uno al otro.

-ya... -frunzo el ceño.

-echo de menos a mi _Donna_ –le miro confusa -. ya sabes, la que la lía gorda a todas horas en los pasillos, en clase...estas perdiendo facultades ¿qué quieres que te diga? Dott la nueva, pronto te quitara el puesto. A ver si espabilas.

-no puedo, Connor dice...

-Connor. Connor. Connor. Connor. Él no debería decirte como debes ser, estas perdiendo tu esencia.

-menuda estupidez, él no hace tal cosa.

-el amor te está pudriendo el cerebro.

-¿pero qué dices? -la cara me arde -. además yo no te eh dicho que este enamorada.

-¿lo estás?

-no.

- _"¿crees que Connor este mirando estás mismas estrellas ahora mismo?" -_ se burla de mí -. a veces no te das cuenta de que hablas sin parar de él.

-vale, si, tienes razón -digo con pesar -. muchas veces me da por pensar que Connor debería estar con una pija estirada, yo soy un desastre, sea lo que sea que ve en mí es una especie de milagro y me conformo con eso.

-no deberías, tu eres genial Donna y no tienes que estar con alguien que no vea eso y menos que haga que cambie quién eres.

-él no intenta cambiarme –digo en defensa de él.

-¿no? Ya no te veo competir con olsen la gorda por el mejor eructo, ya no tocas canciones con tu axila y cielos como extraño eso –me sonríe.

-jajaja.

-si yo fuera él, amaría todo eso de ti.

-no puedo hacer esas cosas delante de Connor, me da vergüenza.

-pues no debería avergonzarte mostrarte tal como eres, por qué entonces estas con el chico equivocado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Es verdad que me comporto de forma diferente cuando estoy con Connor, pero eso es por qué él es...

-me voy –digo al levantarme -. se me están congelando las tetas, graba en video la reacción de Maclein y la subimos a internet.

-vale –me sonríe -. es bueno pasar el rato contigo, ese príncipe tuyo te acapara mucho déjate caer de vez en cuando por el puente viejo.

Le digo que sí. No es verdad que Connor me acapara, soy yo quien intenta hacer eso, lo quiero solo para mí. Ese culito tan respingón y afeminado es mío. Me quito el pasamontañas y saco los auriculares de mi bolsillo. Reproduzco a mi diosa _Joan Jett_ con el tema _I want You._ Debería formar una jodida banda como _The Runaways._

En el instituto, por la mañana todo el mundo habla del video de Maclein, me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que el mérito es mío y de glen, pero sería una estupidez. A la hora del almuerzo pienso en lo que hable ayer con mi amigo. Antes me sentaba y lo digo con cariño con la panda de perdedores de olsen, Dj, gea y glen, mis compadres de delitos. Ahora solo está gea de lo que queda del viejo grupo, Brad y Connor son el resto. Si me paro a pensar es como si los hubiera sustituido a todos y eso me hace una completa capulla. La verdad no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Donna?

-¿si? -le digo a mi chico.

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo pensativa ¿debo preocuparme? a lo mejor tienes fiebre –me toca la frente.

-ja y ja, me parto de risa –le doy un manotazo.

Me gustaría decirle que él tiene la culpa, pero no es cierto, no del todo vamos.

-Connor –le digo.

-dime –vuelca toda su atención en mí.

-necesito ayuda con el examen del lunes que viene y con algunos deberes que no entiendo ¿te vienes a casa y me ayudas?

-esto es muy serio –me dice y se levanta -. ven conmigo –me tiende la mano.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-a la enfermería a que te vea Clotilde.

-mierda Connor -me suelto de su mano -. lo digo muy en serio pedazo de...

-vale! -me coge y me lleva a una esquina fuera de la cafetería -. perdón, intentaba ser gracioso, como siempre te burlas de mi por eso pensé que debería remediarlo.

-pues tienes que mejorar porque ha sido penoso.

-necesito una profesora –sonríe a medias como un chico bueno -. tu eres buena para las malas artes de las bromas...

-eso dicen las buenas lenguas –nos vamos acercando el uno al otro.

-sí -respiro su aliento.

-¿vas a besarme ya principito o voy a tener que esperar a que los cerdos vuelen?

-siempre tan impaciente –me reprende.

Cuando su boca está pegada a la mía juro por dios que siento mil chispas recorrerme el cuerpo. A Connor no le gusta nada las muestras de afecto en público, siempre es reservado y correcto. Pero yo sé que detrás de esa fachada de niño bueno perfecto es un pervertido de la hostia. Aquí no hay nadie y es por eso que me besa como si intentara robarme la vida. Pero ambos nos detenemos cuando alguien tose impaciente y es entonces que me percato de que Connor me tiene suspendida. Siempre se pierde en la pasión de un beso, se emociona y eso me pone cachonda que te cagas. Me deslizo por su cuerpo cuando me suelta despacio y observo encantada su rostro ruborizado.

-pobrecito te han pillado haciendo lo que no debes –le susurro deleitándome cuando se pone tenso. No debería provocarle, pero bueno.

-Donna –me gruñe molesto.

Si fuera posible ahora mismo me saldría una cola negra y unas orejitas de gato, además de la icónica sonrisa de _Cheshire_ de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. El profesor de guardia nos amonesta y nos dice que esto es una institución educativa y no un burdel. Yo le saco la lengua cuando nos da la espalda.

-no hagas eso –me dice Conn.

-¿por qué? Ese tipo necesita echar un polvo.

-más respeto que es un maestro.

-uno que da mucho el coñazo.

-tienes la lengua muy suelta –dice sin ninguna insinuación sexual lo cual me parece muy mal.

-¿mira quién fue a hablar? -meneo la cola.

-yo...-se pone rojo.

-¿tu qué mi principito? -le presiono.

-nada –dice enfadado, pero aún con las mejillas encendidas, es tan adorable cuando se enfada -. pero será mejor que controles tu lengua hoy si quieres que te ayude con los deberes.

-no prometo nada.

-puedo llegar a ser muy estricto, te lo advierto.

-Hmm...eso de estricto suena muy obsce...

-Donna!

Rompo a carcajadas mientras el echa humo por las orejas. Al final del día ya estamos en mi salón y por suerte mi madre no está por casa. Connor me pregunta por clara y le digo que está en clases de ballet. Nos ponemos en la mesa del comedor y él despliega todo un arsenal de libros y a mí empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Empezamos por los deberes de historia, lengua inglesa, se nos va la hora en matemáticas por mí culpa y hasta que no resuelvo los problemas no me deja en paz. Yo hago el intento de disuadirlo para hacer otras actividades más productivas eh interesantes que ambos sabemos hacer bien a la perfección pero hay que joderse él sujeto es muy estricto. Quedamos para mañana otra vez y esta vez me ayuda a prepararme el examen del lunes que es de Química. Llega un momento en que ambos estamos en silencio, mi casa nunca ha estado tan callada en años y tampoco eh traído un chico a casa, bueno a glen un par de veces pero por pocos minutos. Incluso tan concentrado me parece atractivo, cuando se percata de que lo miro me regala esa sonrisa encantadora suya que todo lo puede y siento que se me dispara el corazón.

-que rápido pasa la hora –le veo guardar sus cosas.

-¿Qué ya te vas? Pero si son las...

-el trabajo –me recuerda. Hoy es miércoles y trabaja.

-ooh...

-que linda –me acaricia la cabeza y creo que si pudiera ronronear lo haría a gusto.

-no se muevan!

Ambos nos quedamos petrificados cuando mi madre nos saca una foto con su móvil, bueno no una sino varias y de distintos ángulos.

-!mama! -digo avergonzada.

-mañana las llevo a revelar –dice muy emocionada.

-!mama! -miro a Connor -. perdónala –le suplico.

-no pasa nada.

-¿Qué tal estás querido? -mi madre le besa la mejilla -. me da tanto gusto ver que ayuda a mi hija, eres un verdadero encanto ¿a que sí? -me dice a mí -. por favor tenle paciencia, a Donna le cuesta mucho ponerse seria con los estudios, es muy vaga pero no dudes de que es muy...

-mama...ya está bien!

-claro señora Smith.

-quiero tu opinión –coge de la mano a mi novio -. le eh comprado un vestido a Donna por su cumpleaños ¿sabes que es este viernes no?

-por supuesto señora Smith.

-!oh que adorable! Mi hija tiene buen gusto después de todo –se ríe.

-mama él se tiene que ir deja de entretenerlo –digo molesta.

-solo será un ratito.

Saca de una bolsa, que veo que es de marca, un vestido color crema blanco muy feo. Parece uno de esos que utilizaría _Taylor Swift_ la cantante favorita de mi hermana. El escote tiene cierta forma de corazón, tiene una caída de mangas, hay una capa muy ligera y transparente encima de la falda, ah y tiene detallitos en la parte de arriba y una cinta por a mitad del vestido que termina en lacito. Ni de broma me pondré eso.

-tiene usted buen gusto –le dice Connor mirando el vestido y lo dice muy en serio!

-¿estás seguro? -le digo.

-creo que te quedaría perfecto –me sonríe.

-b-bbueno si tú lo dices... -siento que la cara me arde.

-se me está haciendo tarde, lamento irme señora Smith –se despide.

-oh tú puedes llamarme Susan.

-te acompaño a la puerta –le digo -. que bochorno de madre, no la tomes en cuenta –le digo a él.

-a mí me perece muy divertida y cariñosa.

-esta chiflada –digo molesta pero la verdad es que Connor tiene razón -. mañana no hay clases ¿quieres que salgamos por ahí?

-la verdad... -dice con gesto cansado -. quiero estar en casa sin hacer nada, este trabajo me tiene algo agotado.

-ah, entonces no quieres que vaya a tu casa y quieres que te deje en paz.

-si lo dices así parece que soy un cretino, solo quiero descansar –me coge la mejilla.

Me da un beso muy despacio y se va. Me sabe mal que diga que está cansado, es mi culpa que este así y no debería molestarme que quiera descansar pero es así. Connor es delegado de la clase, el capitán de Waterpolo, del equipo de matemáticas y ahora encima carga con un trabajo ¿Cómo lo hace? Yo me volvería loca de estrés, pero él parece llevarlo a su ritmo y aunque diga que no le va a pasar factura ¿debería decirle que sí? Pues claro que sí. Al día siguiente por la mañana me levanto, tomo el bus, bajo por una calle y entro a su edificio. Tomo el ascensor, este lugar es pequeño pero al menos está limpio, me saco dos clips del pelo ¿debería decirle que me dé una llave de su piso ya de paso? Consigo abrir la puerta. El estudio se divide en salón pequeño con cocina americana y al final una cama no muy grande. El baño es un cuartito justo para dos personas. No hago ruido, me desvisto y me quedo en ropa interior. Me meto debajo de las colchas junto al cuerpo caliente de Connor, no necesita de calefacción él es su propio sol. Se remueve y me hace espacio entre sus brazos aún completamente dormido.

-¿eres tú Donna? -dice al tiempo que su mano se mete entre mis muslos.

-no, soy tu tía la coja –me muerdo el labio cuando su pulgar me acaricia ahí.

-eres tú...

Le dejo abrazarme y me duermo. Cuando me despierta, le veo con un codo incado en la almohada y mirándome.

-¿Qué hora es?

-tarde.

-pero si aún es de día -le digo mirando la luz que se cuela de afuera por sus cortinas.

-¿hambre?

-sí.

-bajo por comida –se levanta de la cama y veo que va en boxers.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, quédate.

Y eso hago, pero como hago siempre también husmeo su piso. Lo primero su armario, me pongo a oler su ropa limpia, después saco un suéter gris y me lo pongo (de paso me quito el sujetador para estar cómoda). Sonrió cuando veo mi regalo de la calavera en su estante, seguro que tiene el otro que robe en esa tienda tan cara como llavero y...¿qué es eso? En la isla de la cocina hay un marco con una foto de su familia. La típica foto familiar, en casa tenemos muchas de esas. Nunca le pregunto a Connor si los echa de menos, supongo que sí, la vuelvo a dejar y pongo la mesa para comer. Después de un rato oigo la voz de Connor y de una chica, al abrir la puerta los escucho mejor.

-tendrías que dejarme cocinarte un día de estos, soy buenísima.

-seguro que sí ¿Cómo está tu piolín?

-mejor! El pobre me dio un susto...

-que bien, hasta luego.

-adiós.

Entra y cierra la puerta.

-¿quién es esa? -digo con las manos en jarra.

-la vecina del frente ¿por qué?

-¿te cocina muy a menudo?

-no que va.

-pero le gustaría...

-me da igual Donna.

-¿es guapa?

-supongo –dice dejando la comida en la islita -. pollo frito, tu favorito –me sonríe.

-¿Por qué conoces a ese piolín?

-un día me quede sin azúcar y toque a su puerta eso es todo.

-que no se te ocurra dejarla pasar aquí, porque juro por dios que la mato.

-Donna, puedo dejar pasar a quién me dé la gana ¿quieres patatas?

-oh, así que has dejado pasar a mujeres ¿Cuántas?

-a ninguna, Donna déjalo ya –dice irritado.

-bien –digo sentándome a comer -. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-parece veinteañera.

-ah, le gustan jovenzuelos, que asco.

-jajaja

-no tiene puta gracia Connor.

Después de comer aún sigo enfadada, pero él se las arregla para distraerme, nos vamos al sofá a mirar la tele pero rápidamente nos aburrimos así que me quito las bragas, le bajo los pantalones del chandal y la parte de arriba. Connor me dice que no me quite su suéter y le hago caso. Cuando le tengo dentro de mí, él empieza a desabrochar los botones de delante y cuando ve mis pechos se lleva uno a la boca. Gruñe y yo sonrió y tiemblo cuando muerde y estira. Yo marco el ritmo y me apodero de él. Me clava los dedos en ambas nalgas cuando nos movemos más deprisa, más desesperados, más codiciosos...el subidon del orgasmo crece y crece y cuando al fin llega me golpea dejándome como si fuera de gelatina.

-¿estás bien?

-aja...-digo descansando sombre su hombro.

-te has corrido mucho...

-y que a gusto me eh quedado –me río.

-¿de verdad? -dice con un deje pícaro mientras me lleva a la cama.

-dame la vuelta y házmelo por detrás...

-mi postura favorita.

 _-lo sé._

 _-chica mala_...

Meow...! No hace falta decir más. A las cuatro de la tarde leo un mensaje de mi madre encargándome unos recados, le pido a Connor que sea bueno y me acompañe. Me dice que sí y nos bañamos por turnos. Cuando salgo de la ducha desnuda con la toalla enredada en el pelo me quedo sorprendida cuando veo a Zayn pero creo que él es el más sorprendido.

-Donna! -me regaña -. deja de mirarla Zayn –le estampa la mano en la cara.

El pelirrojo de Zayn, aunque creo que es teñido, está rojo como un tomate y creo que es adorable. De todos sus compañeros de waterpolo él me cae bien aparte de Brad claro está y además sale con Michel que es compañera mía en la clase de carpintería, es maja.

-tapate, ya –me dice serio.

-a la orden señor -tomo un cojín y me lo aprieto.

-Donna!

-¿Qué?

Al final termina sacando a Zayn del estudio. Que gusto me da ver que se molesta por que otro chico me mira. Aunque creo que a cualquiera le molestaría si vieran a su chica en pelotas...bueno.

-¿Qué quería?

-vino a dejarme algo que le pedí.

-¿el que?

-nada, cámbiate -dice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿estás molesto conmigo? -me fulmina con la mirada -. vale, vale ya me cambio.

Cuando salimos me habla poco así que solo me limito a informarle que primero tenemos que ir a mi casa a coger dinero y después al super. Le comento que hace frio mientras me froto las manos, no me responde pero me da su bufanda y con eso logro que estemos bien. Por más enfadado que este conmigo siempre le pueden sus formas de caballero y yo sigo sin acostumbrarme a eso así que cuando me pongo roja evito que él se percate. En el super la cosa mejora, nos reímos cuando le pongo dos melones en su pecho, al principio se resiste como siempre pero cede. A veces, no, creo que soy la única capaz de hacerle perder la compostura y eso me hace estúpidamente feliz. De camino a mi casa le cuento que fui yo la que tiro caca de perro a la casa de la directora y me reprende por ello como no. Dice que glen es mala influencia para mí pero yo defiendo a mi colega y él se enfada aún más. En casa mi madre nos espera con galletas de chipas de chocolate, la debilidad de Connor así que se queda un buen rato y a pesar de todo me alegro en silencio. Mi hermana pequeña no para de incordiarle con preguntas del tipo ¿Por qué estas con Donna? ¿te está chantajeando para que salgas con ella? ¿Por qué te gusta mi hermana?

-Donna detesta a los pijos como tú.

-Clara! -decimos mi madre y yo.

-¿Qué? No miento –se retira ofendida al televisor.

-creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya –dice nervioso.

-¿quieres llevarte el resto de galletas? -le dice mi madre -. te las pondré en un taper ya vuelvo.

-no tienes nada que hacer –le sigo a la puerta -. ¿quieres que vayamos a algún siti...?

-no, me voy a casa.

-ah, vale...

-aquí tienes –mi madre.

-gracias Susan.

-ooohh! -chilla como una colegiala.

-te acompaño hasta abajo –le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco a mi madre.

-creo que le caigo bien a tu madre –dice algo contento por ello.

-¿tú crees? -nos paramos en el portal -. Eh visto que tienes una foto de tu familia en tu piso ¿les echas de menos?

-claro, son mis padres Donna –se encoge de hombros -. y quiero pensar que ellos también a mí.

-seguro que sí -le digo de sopetón.

-mi madre es genial, de pequeño si quería algo era capaz de ir a la mismísima china para dármelo, y mi padre siempre me ponía en cintura cuando me daban pataletas. Siempre me presiona para qué de el cien por cien, es su forma de decirme que me quiere y le quiero y respeto por eso. Se que son muy estirados y que pueden llegar a ser algo capullos, pero son buenas personas.

-te creo, solo quieren lo mejor para su hijo prodigo.

-exacto.

-lamento que por mi culpa...ya sabes.

-se harán a la idea –se acerca y me da un beso en la frente -. nos vemos mañana.

-vale... -digo angustiada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, no es nada –digo sacándome su bufanda.

-no, quédatelo.

Le veo marchar y no sé si algún día lo pueda hacer de verdad. Glen tiene razón, estar enamorada te pudre el cerebro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**#DoSemanasParaDesenamorarse**_

Donna…mi chica de ojos salvajes, ella es indomable, en su mirada siempre encuentro el reflejo de una luz mas brillante que la que irradian dos galaxias chocando. Ella es un desastre natural. Hermoso y peligroso.

-¡Sorpresa! -gritamos todos.

Estoy a su lado cuando me sonríe.

-¿lo has hecho tu principito?

-en realidad No, fue idea de glen -digo intentando no poner mala cara -. Yo sólo tenía que traerte, me llamo a última hora y me dio la dirección.

La decoración del bar está basta bien, es muy del estilo de Donna, glen la conoce muy bien demasiado bien si me paro a pensar. Yo tengo planeado celebrar su cumple el sábado a solas una cena pero creo que mejor lo cambiaré, comparado con esto lo mío será bastante tedioso. Todos se apiñan para abrazarla y felicitar a mi chica, me gusta verla feliz porque es muy raro verla de un humor risueño. Ella es siempre tan cascarrabias, celosa y algo paranoica porque cree que todas las chicas quieren conmigo. Después de un buen rato me estoy tomando una cerveza con Brad mientras miro como Donna abre sus regalos al cabo de un tiempo sus padres y su hermana se van. Me despido de ellos y alago el pastel de coco de la señora Smith a lo que ella responde con una risita tonta. El padre de Donna es más formal, me estrecha la mano y me ordena llevarla a su casa nada más terminar la fiesta, el me recuerda un poco a mi padre.

-duelo de guitarras eléctricas!

Todos se agrupan frente al diminuto escenario del local para ver a Glen y Donna enfrentarse pero es obvio que ella gana de goleada, ella es impresionante cuando coge ese instrumento, es apasionada, el rock es su pasión y parece una diosa infernal.

-Glen a sido guay pero no has estado a mi altura ¿quién más quiere ser humillado está noche?

-a Connor se le da bastante bien -dice mi colega Brad.

-¿qué? -casi escupo mi cerveza.

-¿eso es cierto? – me dice Donna dubitativa -. Sube aquí querido y muestra a Mami que tal se te da – me guiña un ojo la muy descarada.

\- es que yo no soy bueno y…no – me niego.

Todos empiezan a decir "buh" luego Donna sigue chinchándome y me veo presionado socialmente por mis compañeros de clase y no tengo otra que defender mi honor.

-ha rockear viejo! -grita Gea.

-tranquilo ricura a lo mejor te dejo ganar – me dice Donna una vez a su lado.

-por mi no te contengas -contrataco -. Ricura.

-esto se pone interesante.

Entonces empieza ella, sus dedos viajan a la velocidad de la luz produciendo un ruido de cuerdas metálicas muy genial pero yo no me quedo atrás y voy con todo. Estuve un verano enteró en un campamento aprendiendo a tocar solo por aburrimiento y descubrí que no se me daba mal del todo. Yo soy todo Habilidad y técnica mientras que Donna es alma y pasión. Al final se emociona más de lo debido y termina partiendo el instrumento.

-yo gano – me dice orgullosa.

-has roto la guitarra -digo.

-¿vas a llorar? Si quieres quedamos un día y te enseño a rockear como es debido.

-has roto la guitarra -repito.

-si, soy genial.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me coge de la mano y bajamos en dirección al baño de chicas.

-¿Qué haces, no pienso entrar ahí?

Pero lo hacemos y me empuja contra la pared y me besa dejándome sin aliento.

-¿qué aquí y ahora? Por favor no me hagas esto -digo mientras me sigue besando.

\- es culpa tuya principito, has rockeado tan bien que me has puesto muy caliente -ronronea.

\- me preocupa este fetiche tuyo de hacerlo en público -le digo besando su cuello -. Además llevas vaqueros negros y sólo puedo meterte los dedos aquí…

Se muerde los labios mientras mis dedos exploran su sexo húmedo, va diciendo mi nombre a medida que la estímulo más, buscando su punto hasta que lo encuentro y la veo derretirse frente a mis ojos.

-Connor…

-ojala te hubieras puesto la falda negra -le digo.

-ojala -asiente con una sonrisa enorme.

Cuando salimos del baño lo más discretamente que podemos se hace un último brindis con botellas de cerveza en honor a la cumpleañera y acompaño a Donna a casa.

-mañana te recojo a las cinco, ponte ese vestido que te compro tu madre ¿vale?

-¿por que ese? Es muy cursi y feo.

-no es feo y te verás linda con el puesto.

-bien…por cierto no me has dado mi regalo.

-iba hacerlo hasta que "Glen" nos interrumpió, mejor mañana.

-¿qué tienes en mente?

-espero que algo genial, será difícil superar la fiesta sorpresa de "Glen".

-por que dices "glen" y no "glen".

-por nada.

-Connor…

\- es que me fastidia que no se me haya ocurrido hacerte la fiesta sorpresa, sólo eso.

-no tiene importancia.

-si que la tiene, para mi sí, celebrar el día que naciste tiene mucha importancia Donna y siento que la eh fastidiado, lo siento.

-eso no es verdad – se sonroja -. Eres demasiado bueno para mi Connor Kenway. Buenas noches nos vemos mañana.

La veo desaparecer por la puerta de su casa mientras se me escapa una sonrisa Porque Donna siempre huye cuando se sonroja de más, es como si no quisiera que viera esa parte suya y no se por que. Creo que le da miedo mostrarse con la Guardia baja en nuestros momentos más románticos ¿no? Absurdo, se corta un poco pero en el fondo le encanta y eso la hace tierna. Una vez se lo dije y se puso roja de molesta, ah y me dijo que cerrará el pico y que no dijera estupideces. Cuando me meto en la cama sigo sonriendo por culpa de ella porque la primera vez que la vi haciendo algo bueno fue por su amiga Dj. Sin querer de camino a clases de matemáticas avanzada encontré a Donna, Gea y Dj sentadas en las escaleras, una de ellas lloraba porque había perdido un conejo en ese momento no le tome importancia hasta que un día vi salir a Donna de una tienda de mascota con un conejo exactamente como describió Dj entre llantos. Cuando volví a toparme con ellas Dj estaba terminando de relatar la historia de cómo bolita de nieve regresó a casa después de haber estado perdida toda una semana como por arte de magia. Debió de ir a más de una tienda para encontrar a un conejo idéntico, Donna es buena chica es sólo que no quiere que lo sepan y es algo que no termino de entender. Cuando despierto lo primero que hago es ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas del supermercado, de nuevo en casa hago una llamada eh intento convencer a Tony para que nos deje a Donna y a mi estar en el jardín botánico a las cinco pero me dice que mejor a las 8 y sólo hasta las 12 de la noche. Luego llamo a Brad para que me deje su coche y entonces me dispongo a cocinar pero terminó por quemarlo todo. Mierda. Alguien toca a mi puerta.

-¿se te ha quemado algo? Hola.

-valeria, pues si estaba o intenté con fracaso hacer un menú para dos y termine quemando todo mi presupuesto -le digo avergonzado.

-¿para dos?

\- para mi novia, por su cumpleaños.

\- que tierno -dice empalagosa -. Déjame que te ayude, anda ven conmigo Conn.

Me coge de la muñeca y me invita a pasar á su casa. No pasó por alto el vestido ligero que lleva y que clara mente no lleva nada debajo pero me hago el loco. Cuando ya tengo la comida le doy las gracias a mi vecina y lo preparo todo para salir a buscar a Donna. Le envió un mensaje de que la recogeré a las 6 y después me meto en la ducha. A las 4:40 vuelven a tocar mi puerta.

-Brad menos mal -le digo secándome el pelo.

\- me debes una amigo, suerte – me entrega las llaves de su auto -. Por cierto menuda vecina la tuya, mamá mía.

-adiós -le pongo los ojos en blanco.

Me pongo la ropa súper rápido, cojo la cesta y lo más importante el regalo de mi chica y salgo a buscarla. Llegó por los pelos, me sudan las manos y no se por que estoy tan nervioso y emocionado. Toco la puerta y la escucho venir pero quien me abre es su hermana pequeña.

-hola, ¿está Donna? Vengo a buscarla.

-¿a quién si no? – me pone los ojos en blanco.

-clara no seas plasta! Perdona la Connor….

Y frente a mi aparece la chica más guapa que haya visto nunca. Lleva el vestido crema y mis ojos no pueden evitar repasar la de pies a cabeza. El escote corazón le favorece mucho a sus pechos, la caída de mangas la hace lucir tierna, el largo del vestido está bien porque no es demasiado provocador si no recatado y cuando miro más abajo veo botas negras estilo militar. Me gusta el poco maquillaje que lleva porque es más ligero normalmente es más grunge y este es natural como si sólo se hubiera lavado la cara. Se ha peinado bien ese mohicano y se ha quitado los piercing de la cara.

-si no fuera por las botas y el pelo no te habría reconocido -le digo.

\- lo sé estoy ridícula, espérame y me cambió.

-no, ¿qué dices? Estas realmente muy guapa Donna Smith.

-cállate -dice con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido -. Gracias… -dice después.

-de nada ¿nos vamos?

-por favor!

En el auto Donna está muy quejica, no para de criticar su vestido y yo sólo me río. Cuando llegamos al jardín a ella se le iluminan esos dos ojazos azules, dentro es como si fuera verano así que nos deshacernos de los abrigos. Tiendo una manta, dejó la cesta y empiezo a sacar platillos y cubiertos y un vino barato que pude comprar con lo poco que me sobraba de dinero. Nos quitamos los zapatos y comemos los raviolis con pesto y queso.

-esta buenísimo! ¿lo has hecho tu?

-sí yo solito ¿quieres más?

-por favor!

-pareces una cría –sonrío y le limpió la boca con una servilleta.

-espero que no te haya costado mucho.

\- que va.

-¿cómo conseguiste que entráramos?

-¿la verdad? Mintiendo.

-claro, seguro que no saben que te han echado de casa. Se te está pegando mis malas mañas.

-eh mentido otras veces no es la primera vez, Donna me gusta que pienses que soy un buen chico.

-ahora resulta que ¿no?

\- la mayor parte del tiempo si, no soy perfecto y no creo que lo sea nunca.

\- para mi sí, todos creen que si, lo tienes todo eres un nerd muy popular listo y muy guapo. Que fastidió Connor!

-exagerada.

-solo tienes un mejor amigo porque los demás no son lo bastante genial para estar a tu lado y si rompieras conmigo se formaría una cola de candidatas para ser tu próxima novia.

-¿qué?

-Connor vienen a verte jugar de otros institutos. Chicas y chicos por igual no se si me entiendes.

\- la única que me importa que me vea eres tú. Eres la única que sabe por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo.

-ya y la única culpable.

-Donna estas más negativa que de costumbre, mujer que es tu cumpleaños y hablando de eso…

\- mi regalo!

Le vuelve el entusiasmo, menos mal.

-cierra los ojos y dame tu mano.

-si es matrimonio aceptó.

-no llevamos ni saliendo un año y ya quieres casarme.

-seria capaz de dejarte embarazado pero no es posible.

-Donna!

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

Cuando cierra los ojos dejo en su mano el colgante de plata con nuestras iniciales DxC.

-que bonito…Connor te has gastado mucho en esto ¿verdad? Dime que no porque me siento fatal.

-zayn me hizo un favor, su padre tiene una joyería y me hizo un buen descuento -miento.

-¿de verdad?

\- que si tonta, ¿quieres que te lo ponga?

-si! -sonríe.

\- ¿te gusta?

-si, nunca pensé que alguien me regalaría esto nunca y no creas que soy de esa clase de chicas.

-entonces brindemos.

Vuelvo a llenar nuestros vasos y bebemos.

-la primera vez que estuvimos aquí quería tener sexo contigo pero fuiste un niño bueno.

-Donna yo también quería pero sabes que habría estado mal.

-¿y ahora?

-¿ahora?

-ahora.

-ahora.

Nos besamos, me colocó encima y mis manos acarician sus piernas por encima de su panti.

-quítamelo….

Lo hago junto con sus bragas y me quedo ahí abajo explorando con mi lengua su sabor ya familiar. Se lo hago despacio para torturarla, sus caderas se mueven en busca de fricción impaciente por tenerme dentro de ella pero a mi me gusta comerle el coño así que me tomo mi tiempo.

-Connor…ya estoy lista – me suplica.

\- lo sé pero todavía no, déjame saborearte un poco más.

-¿Cómo es que se te da tan bien estas cosas? Sólo tienes diecisi…Oh! Ahí justo ahí….

Consigo lo que buscaba. Se muerde el labio para no gritar y yo disfruto verla deshacerse.

-eres un…

Le sonrío victorioso cuando me empuja hacia atrás y se sube encima de mi.

-¿un qué?

No me contesta, empieza a desabrocharme los vaqueros y me baja la bragueta.

-un chico con mucha pero que mucha suerte -dice con mi polla en sus manos -. Es como si fuera un arma potente de destrucción masiva.

La veo inclinarse, le da un beso y luego me mira a mí con una sonrisa de pervertida que me pone aún más duro de lo que ya estoy. Guía mi polla a su agujero y levantó las caderas para darle la bienvenida como se merece. Su boca forma una bonita O mientras se mueve encima mío, la dejo cabalgarme hasta que ya no aguanto y me corro.

-Conn a sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – se desploma encima mío.

-tengo que llevarte a casa.

-no, todavía no….

-solo nos dejan estar hasta las doce.

-entonces no perdamos el tiempo.

-Donna….

Estoy disculpándome con Tony por habernos pillando haciendo lo que no debíamos en el jardín botánico.

-la juventud -niega con la cabeza -. Yo también fui joven sabes, no diré nada pero no pueden volver más aquí.

-entiendo, gracias por todo y lamentó que hayas visto…

-no vi nada porque ya habían terminado ¿no es así? – me guiña el ojo -. Buenas noches dale un saludo de mi parte a tu padre quieres.

-claro.

Subo al auto.

-¿se lo va a decir a tu padre?

-no creo, pero sabía que algún día nos pillarian.

-bueno vino después de terminar el segundo asalto.

-Donna no tiene gracia.

-si que la tiene!

-deja de reírte – la reprendo.

-oh vamos es mi cumpleaños tengo inmunidad ¿recuerdas?

-ahí me has pillado.

-entonces….- me mira mimosa.

\- te llevo a tu casa, tu padre…

-no seas pelota no tienes que caerle bien además ya tienes a mi madre en el bolsillo.

-no es por ser pelota es por lo que pensara si llegas a casa al día siguiente.

-pensara que me has estado follando toda la noche.

-Donna!

\- te has puesto rojo y todo!

-eres de lo que no hay -niego con la cabeza -. Quiero que sepa que te respeto y que no hacemos nada malo.

-pero si no lo hacemos! Todo lo contrario a menos que quieras que piense que aún sigo siendo virgen.

-bueno me ganaría puntos con eso.

-eres un pelota!

-llámalo como quieras.

-tranquilo mis padres aprobarían que saliera contigo no como los…

-los míos.

-¿te molesta que no lo aprueben?

-sí la verdad es que sí no me gusta toda esta situación.

-no podemos caerle bien a todo el mundo Connor. Tu si pero yo no, podría arruinarte la vida y es más ya lo hago.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-porque es verdad no eres el único al que no le gusta toda esta situación.

-oye…

\- te eh obligado a elegir entre tu familia y yo, y no es justo.

-¿y? ¿acaso quieres que lo dejemos? ¿estas tratando de cortar conmigo?

-¿Qué? Ni de coña!

-jajajja por un momento me has dado un buen susto.

-pero puede que un día tu sí.

-¿por qué piensas eso?

-porque yo no te sirvo Connor, mírame soy un desastre y…

\- para ser una chica dura eres muy insegura.

-no lo soy, sólo contigo.

-tienes razón.

-¿en qué?

-en todo, si eres un desastre pero eres mi desastre y puedes hacerlo con mi corazón. Te doy permiso.

-pero que tonto eres -aparta la cara para que no la vea.

No se si se ha emocionado pero me la jugaría a que sí porque está enamoradísima de mi y no lo pienso por parecer arrogante es porque yo también lo estoy de ella.

-ya hemos llegado -le digo.

-gracias -sale del auto muy rápido.

-oye espera, ¿por qué la prisa? – la detengo en el portal de su casa -. Mírame.

-no, déjame o gritare que eres un violador.

-no te atreve….

-¡socorro! ¡un…! -le tapo la boca.

-Donna!

\- te lo eh advertido.

-eres una, una loca!

Y la beso. Se resiste un poco y no sé por que pero finalmente me deja besarla.

-estas asustada.

-cállate.

-ey, yo también pero no pasa nada.

-si que pasa puede que no ahora pero algún día sí.

-vale ya está bien -digo enfadado -. Por hoy es suficiente, arregla tus inseguridades y cuando no tengas esa cara de arrepentimiento continuo me llamas. Y si quieres romper conmigo no hoy ni mañana si no algún día….Piénsalo bien.

-Connor….

-Buenas noches que duermas bien.

-espera no te enfades conmigo!

\- lo eh pasado bien y lamentó que lo estés estropeando todo – me subo al auto de un portazo.

-Conn….-veo que los ojos se le ponen brillosos pero mi enfado no me permite bajar y consolarla.

¿Qué le pasa a Donna? Intento no hundirnos y ella hace todo lo posible para que sí sea así. No debo preocuparme sólo a sido hoy, sea lo que sea se le pasará y todo nos irá bien. Arrancó el auto molesto pero con la certeza de que mañana se me pasará y que Donna deje de estar rara.


	4. Chapter 4

_**#DoSemanasParaDesenamorarse**_

Son las siete y media cuando salgo de casa. No puedo evitar morderme las uñas cuando voy en el metro en dirección al estudio de Connor, ayer se fue tan cabreado…y todo por mi culpa, como siempre. Se me da fatal pedir perdón a alguien y mucho más tratándose de alguien que me importa mucho. Intentaré romper el hielo con un chiste verde o algo por el estilo sólo espero que Connor no se haga de rogar porque puede llegar hacer un crío mimado cuando se lo propone y hacerme sentir menos que un cero. En nuestro primer mes rompimos varias veces por cortos plazos de tiempo que nos convirtieron en "la parejita" de la clase. Subiendo por las escaleras veo que una chica rubia con un buen par de peras baja y me sonríe como si me conociera de toda la vida lo cual me fastidia, no me agradan esa clase de personas me producen mucha desconfianza ¿Quién sonríe a una desconocida? Nadie a excepción de los jipis come flores.

 _ **-**_ ¿eres la novia de Connor verdad? – me dice dejándome algo pasmada.

-¿y a ti que te importa? -respondo con una sonrisa.

-es que bueno el salió no lo encontrarás en su piso.

-¿qué eres su acosadora personal?

-no, soy Emma ¿qué tal el picnic?

-Donna pero seguro que ya lo sabias acosadora y ¿de qué picnic hablas?

-si bueno ayer Connor comentó que era tu cumpleaños y le ayude hacer pasta espero que te haya gustado.

-un momento ¿tú le ayudaste?

-si, en mi casa porque se le había quemado todo y me ofrecí para ayudarlo y…

-en tu casa, ambos, los dos solos, en tu casa…

Ella sonríe nerviosa al oír mi tono de incredulidad y a mi se me atraviesan montones de imágenes de cómo lastimar la. Tirándola escaleras abajo, sacar el mechero y prenderle el pelo o un seco puñetazo en el ojo, no sé todas ideas buenísimas. Dios mío ¿siempre eh sido así de celosa y no lo sabía? Connor es el primer novio en serio que tengo y con el que perdí la virginidad, sólo pensar que la muy tetona a estado a solas con mi príncipe…

-dios mío ¿por qué has sacado una navaja? -chilla asustada.

Le sonrío, la empujó a un lado de la pared y clavó mi navaja a centímetros de su cara.

-por seguridad – me encojo de hombros -. Nunca se sabe cuando tienes que escarmentar a chicas traviesas como tú que les encanta meter a su casa a chicos con novias ¿te crees que me chupo el dedo guapita?

Tiembla y tartamudea todo a la vez.

-cierra el hocico! Como me entere de que lo sigues rondando como la acosadora que eres te voy a…

-Donna!

Me aparta de ella y le empujó.

-¿qué? -le digo sin ganas.

-¿se te a soltado un cable?

-como sea -ruedo los ojos.

-ella está loca -dice la vecina -. Tu novia está pirada de la olla -dice corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Valeria espera.

-¿qué haces? -le agarro del abrigo.

-ir tras ella – Me dice enfadado -. Para calmar la y con suerte impedir que vaya a la policía y te denuncie Donna. Ahora vete a casa.

-una mierda – Me cruzo de brazos.

-Donna…-dice al borde de los nervios.

\- te espero aquí.

Menea la cabeza exasperado y va tras ella así que decido forzar la puerta y entrar. Me quito mi abrigo y lo dejo sobre el sofá, voy a la nevera a por algo pero tras echar un vistazo lo vuelvo a cerrar entonces el pitido de un mensaje atrae mi curiosidad. Es la PDA cargando encima de la encimera pequeña de la cocina, cuando lo cojo veo el nombre de " _Tam"_ son siete mensajes sin leer ¿por qué Connor se mensajes con esta? Inmediatamente quiero leerlo pero me salta la pantalla de desbloqueo que no me sé. Vale creo que voy a perder la calma si Connor no llega pronto y le voy a romper está estúpida cosa!

-¿cómo logras entrar sin la llave?

-¿desde cuándo te mensajeas con la prima de Brad?

-¿Qué?

-tienes siete mensajes de ella -digo y vuelve a sonar -. Vaya ahora son ochos.

\- Es sólo una amiga.

-¿amiga? Tu no puedes tener amigas te lo prohíbo.

-perdona ¿Qué?

-vale, sólo amigas feas.

-¿Qué?

-deja de repetirte tanto Connor!

-primero atacas a mi vecina y ahora me prohíbes tener amigas cielos en verdad necesitas calmarte.

-no me dijiste que ella estuvo contigo el sábado.

-solo me ayudó a preparar la comida eso es todo.

-me dijiste que lo hiciste tu! No me creo que me hayas mentido, estás abusando de tu linda cara de niño bueno, pero que decepción Connor… -niego con la cabeza.

-si lo dije fue por esto precisamente.

-vaya pues que considerado por mi puedes metértelo por el culo.

-esa lengua…

\- que te den no eres mi padre.

-pero si tu novio, todavía.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-no lo sé cómo ayer estabas tan rara dímelo tú.

-n o estaba rara y vigila lo que dices principito -le apunto con el dedo.

\- se te dará bien amenazar a los demás pero conmigo no Donna – me coge la muñeca.

-mira que gallito se nos pone el príncipe.

-basta.

-¿o que?

-basta -repite bajando la voz peligrosamente.

-no asustarías ni a un gato aunque te lo propusieras o si de ello dependiera tu vida.

\- me gustan los gatos – me suelta -. ¿a qué has venido? – Se rinde soltando un suspiro cansado.

-no hagas eso es irritante y por cierto ¿de dónde vienes?

-de la biblioteca pública – se estruja los ojos -. ¿A que viene tanta tontería? Dime siempre va hacer así Donna porque es agotador algunas veces.

-¿qué soy agotadora? -digo dolida.

-perdona, no quiero herir tus sentimientos es que me lo pones muy difícil, lo siento, ven aquí – se me acerca para abrazarme.

-vete a la mierda -le esquivó y agarro mi abrigo.

-no seas cría y vuelve aquí -me demanda serio.

\- que te jodan!

Me voy enfadada y más dolida porque no me persigue para detenerme ¿cómo pueden liarse más las cosas? Vine a arrastrarme para pedirle perdón por mi mete dura de pata de ayer y yo voy y la meto hasta el fondo ¿pero qué pasa conmigo? Si pudiera me golpearía a mi misma pero parecería una lunática. El lunes en el instituto me muero por hablar con Connor pero después del domingo no me atrevo ni a mirarlo y no se si por orgullo, enfado o vergüenza. Saco valor a la hora del almuerzo pero aborto la misión cuando lo veo comer con el resto del equipo de waterpolo.

-¿por qué tan solita?

-hola glen….

-lamentó no ser el guapete de tu príncipe ¿han peleado?

-ultimas noticias -le sonrío fugazmente.

-¿qué tal el examen de química?

-no me lo recuerdes por favor.

-¿ tan mal te ha ido?

-no te rías idiota! -le pegó en el brazo.

-ay! Joder como pegas.

\- Eh oído que has roto con Trina ¿Qué les paso? Pensé que era tu chica ideal.

-no quiero hablar de eso -dice súbitamente serio.

-soy tu amiga ¿a quién si no puedes contárselo?

-pues…

-¿cuándo han roto?

-hace una semana.

\- que poco, lo siento.

-¿por qué lo sientes? – se ríe.

-no lo sé es lo que se dice ¿no?

-jajaja supongo.

-de todos modos no pegaban tanto.

-¿no?

-bueno ya me entiendes.

\- la verdad es que no, explícate mujer.

\- te veo más con una chica como yo, no yo exactamente pero alguien parecido a mi genialidad y estilo.

-vaya pues me lo pensaré – me mira directo a los ojos y por un momento se me hace eterno, raro eh extrañamente bien.

-claro ya me contarás -digo desviando la vista hacia la mesa del equipo de waterpolo -. ¿Te apetece hacer algo después de clase? -le digo con Connor observándonos.

-por mi genial.

-pues a la Bolera – me levanto con mi bandeja de comida -. Quedamos en la salida.

Me voy a clase de poesía, Connor normalmente se sienta a mi lado pero hoy decide sentarse en otro sitio y me duele su falta de cercanía, el sabe como hacerse necesitar es como un súper poder suyo que fastidió. No me gusta que no me hable.

-señor Kenway por favor de pie, página 20 y en voz alta -le dice él profesor Salazar.

-sí – se pone en pie -. _Y entonces pasa, que en cualquier día de invierno te topas de frente con la melancolía, y te da por mirar al cielo, por perderte en el, hasta sentir que estás allá, arriba, siendo nube o llovizna._

Y como siempre Connor Kenway nos embruja con ese don encantador suyo. Todas las chicas de clase suspiran por el, tienen la mirada idiota y la sonrisa. No puedo juzgarlas porque yo también lo miro así.

\- me lo comía enterito -dice Alejandra a mi derecha.

-tiene un cutis estupendo y que pelazo! -dice Judith a mi izquierda.

-que guapo es… -Dott delante de mí.

Parece mentira, él es como esos protas de las películas del que te enamoras si o si.

-suficiente, siguiente….

Estoy harta de que todas babeen por él. En cambio de clase voy a mi taquilla y me entretengo más de la cuenta ojeando una revista de comic de Batman, a lo mejor me salto historia…

-¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?

-¿uh?

-hola – me sonríe a medias.

-ya…bien, supongo que bien gracias por preguntar -dejo el comic y cierro la taquilla.

-no hemos hablado en toda la mañana.

Me toca el brazo y se me bajan las defensas. Hoy Connor lleva el suéter gris encima de la camisa como a mi me gusta, se le ve tan buen niño, tan mojigato, y se le marca el buen cuerpo que tiene de deportista.

-no te has esforzado mucho en buscarme -le digo de mala gana.

\- Tu tampoco.

-ya bueno ese es tu trabajo.

-¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así?

-yo que sé.

-vale pues entonces nos vemos…- me dice enderezándose pero sin moverse del todo.

-claro…

Y nos miramos ¿quién va a ceder está vez? Lo hago yo porque la última vez lo hizo él. Le agarro del suéter y me lo llevo por las escaleras hasta el cuartito del conserje y cierro con pestillo.

-eres un fastidió -le riño y le como la boca.

-mira quién habla -dice tomando el control de nuestro beso -. Me estás tocando el culo.

-ya lo sé, no digas lo evidente tonto – Me río.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo Donna? Eres tan mala…

Apenas puedo respirar con su lengua metida en la boca, es casi obsceno como nos besamos, somos todo boca, lengua y babas.

-Donna necesito que hagas algo por mi, ahora -gruñe como si le doliera algo.

-¿el qué?

Me sonríe y veo que se sonroja.

-que pares, me va a explotar el pantalón…

-chico sucio te has empalmado.

-cielos en verdad te encanta ser cruel conmigo.

Se muerde los labios y asiente avergonzado. Pobre, es tan tierno verle arrepentido de no controlar su cuerpo, pero si algo eh aprendido es que a Connor se le hincha una barbaridad el pene y las pelotas cuando le pongo en esta clase de situación. Así que no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad y me arrodilló, le desabrocho, le bajó los pantalones junto con sus bóxer. Me echo para atrás antes de que su polla me saque un ojo y le sonrío maquiavélicamente.

-¿lo vas hacer aquí? Donna….¿por qué me haces esto?

-cállate tengo la prueba en mis manos de que esto te gusta tanto como a mi.

\- la claseeeee…ooohhhh, joder! – se muerde el puño cuando me lo meto en la boca.

La primera mamada que le hice se lo hice tan bien que se enfado y no fue por practicar la con otros, que también, sino gracias al porno sucio y se lo dije, incluso le enseñe mis pelis favoritas. Fue la primera mamada y su primera escena de celos en serio, fue divertido. Le rodeo el capullo con mi lengua mientras le trabajo con una mano. Me coge del pelo y tira levemente, sus caderas empiezan a moverse hacia mi boca y entonces intento que me quepa sin ahogarme. Se mueve lento y yo le sigo el ritmo, disfruto tanto…

-Donna…-le veo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, gime como si le estuviera torturando -. Me haces perder la cabeza, nena.

Estamos asi creo media hora cuando se detiene y me saca la polla de la boca.

-gracias – Se sube los pantalones y me tiende la mano.

-de nada -le beso.

-¿quieres salir primero?

-aun queda media hora para la siguiente clase.

\- es verdad ¿qué quieres hacer?

-seguir enrollándome contigo.

-o mucho mejor ¿por que no hablamos?

-eres un aguafiestas.

-soy un tío genial.

-eres el único que cree eso.

-justo en mis sentimientos, mira que eres mala – me riñe en broma.

-las cosas como son Kenway.

-jajaja

Y así seguimos hasta la siguiente clase, bromeando, chinchándonos y partiéndonos de risa en voz baja ¿por qué no estamos así para siempre? Si por mi fuera sería siempre así. Espero dejar de cagarla tanto, en serio de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**#DoSemanasParaDesenamorarse**_

-¿esperas a alguien? -le pregunto a Donna cuando se para a un lado de la salida del Instituto.

-eh quedado con Glen.

¿con cara pálida? Pienso con disgusto.

-Donna es lunes deberías aprovechar mejor tu tiempo, has aprobado por los pelos Química.

-será sólo un rato, te veo mañana principito – me besa sonoramente en la boca.

-eres incorregible -ruedo los ojos.

-dime algo que no sepa ya – me guiña un ojo y una palmadita en el trasero.

Me voy a la estación de metro pero al bajar en mi parada voy a una cafetería que ya la siento como mi segunda casa por decirlo de algún modo y aprovechó para adelantar cualquier tarea antes de entrar a trabajar. Cuando estoy recogiendo mis cosas de la mesa me suena la PDA y me llega un mensaje de Tam confirmando que mañana me ayudará hacer un vídeo perfil para el acceso a la universidad. Ahora que lo pienso ¿debería contárselo a Donna? Sí, de otro modo sería capaz de liármela y conociéndola no se conformaría con poco. Sigo sin entender sus celos locos, nunca le eh dado motivos para estarlo y aunque no se lo eh dicho me gustan sus celos pero a veces se les va de las manos. Cuando termino en la heladería voy a casa y llamo a Donna tras salir de la ducha.

-¿por qué ella principito?

-porque tiene una cámara.

\- es una mosquita muerta que quiere echarte el guante.

-nadie va a echarme el guante Donna.

-calla, no tienes ni idea de lo sexy que eres! Eres la versión latina de troy bolton sólo que más nerd.

-¿ese es de High school musical? Tu…¿la has visto? -le pregunto casi riéndome.

-tonto – me suelta ofendida -. A mi hermana le gustan esas chorradas de gente happy que cantan sus estúpidos sentimientos en voz alta.

-hablas de los musicales y a mi me gusta.

-menuda sorpresa.

-oye no seas mala.

-como sea, si ella te va grabar pienso estar ahí supervisando.

-¿no crees que es pasarse de la ralla?

-¿acaso querías intimidad?

-pues la verdad sí.

\- ni en broma.

-que posesivas llegas a ser…

-cosita es que no me gusta que toquen mi mercancía.

-cielos me halaga que me hagas sentir como un objeto, que linda eres ¿sabes? Creo que nunca me has piropeado.

-eso es cosa tuya, anda que estoy esperando piropéame.

-ahora mismo estoy cansado, mañana cuando te vea.

\- es de groseros hacer esperar a una chica.

-tienes los ojos más increíbles que haya visto en mi vida, el color, la forma y lo que transmiten hacen que pierda la razón de absolutamente todo. Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida, te deseo…más que cualquier cosa en mi vida. Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida.

-…..

-¿Donna? ¿sigues ahí? ¿Hola?

-…..

-¿me eh pasado? -noto que la cara se me calienta de vergüenza -. Donna…

Y me cuelga ¿pero que? Tal vez me eh pasado, que tonto, seguro pensara…mierda se lo ha tomado mal ¿Por qué sino me ha colgado? Será mejor que duerma. Por la mañana al llegar al insti voy directo a mi taquilla a por el libro de lengua cuando de pronto me golpean el culo.

\- Donna! -digo más por la impresión que de disgusto.

\- así son mis buenos días – la miro exasperado pero terminó sonriéndole.

\- ¿por qué me colgaste ayer?

\- Me quedé dormida – Me dice como si tal.

\- Que linda -digo irónicamente.

\- ¿a qué hora has quedado con la mosquita muerta?

\- Hablas de Tam, a final de clase, iremos al parque de aquí al lado.

Con eso último nos vamos a clase y nos sentamos en mitad a la izquierda uno al lado del otro.

\- la verdad es que no me quedé dormida ayer noche – me dice sonrojándose.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿lo que dijiste ayer fue en serio? – se sonroja.

\- SI – Me sonrojo yo, ambos, que corte.

Por suerte llega el maestro y empieza la clase. A veces somos tan raros Donna y yo, supongo que diferentes, no contradictorios. Me quedo con eso último. A las cinco estamos en un banco del parque esperando a Tam.

-¿entonces, quieres formar una banda?-digo sorprendido.

\- Si, quiero tocar…ser la líder cantando y todo eso ¿te gusta el metal?

\- ¿No son un montón de tipos gritando?

\- Para nada. Bueno aparte del grindcore…Y el death metal también es así. Y el deathcore, screamo, pornogrind, black metal, mathcore, thrash y mordorcore, pero aparte de esos…

\- No creo que todo eso sea lo mío -digo apenado -. No lo entiendo.

\- Es como cuando la vida apesta, y te sientes sólo y vacío. Pones algo de metal y la vida es mejor porque alguien más conoce el dolor y la irá que estás sintiendo ¿sabes?

Sólo la miro, nos miramos con una sonrisa en los labios. No se que decir, a veces dice unas cosas que no comprendo pero aún así me gusta.

-hola! – nos interrumpe Tam.

Me levanto para saludarla y Donna también pese a su enfurruñamiento y comenzamos. Tam saca su cámara y le digo que lo haremos en el banco.

\- te eh traído un café.

-vaya, gracias.

-¿para mi no hay nada? -dice maliciosamente Donna.

\- Donna…

\- me estoy comportando.

-¿ya sabes que decir? – vuelve a decir Tam.

-eh ensayado algo en la hora de descanso -digo.

-vale, empieza cuando quieras – Me dice.

- _Hola! Si vas al Instituto Cromwell quizás me conozcas, soy Connor Kenway, sino vas a Cromwell, soy Connor Kenway. Veamos…soy el capital del equipo de waterpolo, tocó el violín, me encanta tocar porque es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos y a…-_ me interrumpo cuando Donna se sienta a mi lado como si tal -. _¿hola?_

 _-_ ¿te lo vas a beber? – me dice del café que tengo en las manos.

\- no -digo mientras me lo quita y bebé un sorbo -. ¿qué?

-estoy haciendo mi video perfil para la Universidad.

-ya lo sé, continúa.

-¿Cómo podría ser algo de dos personas?

\- bueno yo soy tu novia, y creo que cualquiera que vea tu video-perfil debería saber eso.

-okey… _vale ella no va a querer irse así que voy a ser amable y le permitiré que se quede mientas hago mi video-perfil…_

-ha! Permitirme…

 _\- me tomo los estudios muy en serio, pero no de una forma pretenciosa, a…mi asignatura favorita probablemente sea…_

 _-llevamos saliendo tres meses, pero somos novios desde hace tres meses y una semana_ …- me interrumpe de golpe.

-¿eso era necesario?

-¿Cómo que si eso es necesario?

\- que dijeras todo eso…

-¡me refiero a que si era necesario que preguntarás si era eso necesario!

-querida, este es mi video-perfil…

-en el que se supone que le hagas saber a la gente si estás disponible, querido.

-pero…pero….lo estás haciendo sobre ti…

-nosotros.

-yo no estuve en tu vídeo.

-porque no eh echo ninguno y si lo hiciera te pediría que lo hicieras.

- _hare mi video-perfil en otro momento -digo a la cámara._

- _porque no quiere que forme parte de él_.

-eso no es lo que dije.

-entonces utiliza el que acabas de grabar.

-¿en el que salimos discutiendo?

-¡no estamos discutiendo!

-así que quieres que use esto como video-perfil…

\- no tengo problemas con eso.

-¿estás segura?

-dije que no tenía problemas con eso – me lo dice más calmada y dulce.

Nos miramos y no podemos evitar la química que brota estando juntos. Me besa cariñosamente.

-okay…usaré esto.

Me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez más intensa.

-am..No es por interrumpir, pero… -irrumpe Tam, otra vez .

-pero lo haces -le responde Donna muy cortante.

-¿un descanso? -le digo a Tam.

Ella asiente.

-voy hacer una llamada.

-tomate tu tiempo, nosotros tardaremos -dice Donna muy divertida.

\- mira que eres mala….-le digo en voz baja.

Terminamos de grabar el resto a las siete y como aún nos sobra tiempo nos vamos a mi estudio barra piso barra mi hogar y nos prendemos como la mecha de un explosivo nada más entrar. La urgencia es tal que sólo le quitó los vaqueros y me bajo los míos. Me paso una pierna suya a mi hombro y la penetró a hostia limpia en el borde de la cama.

-¡Connor!

Se ríe pero pronto se convierte en gemidos cuando se abandona a mi, a nuestro vaivén terriblemente bien. No alcanza a resistir mucho las embestidas, se corre ella primero y ahora que está más resbaladiza empujó más adentro, me hundo en ella con más facilidad, más profundo.

-¡Connor…!

-aguanta…-le suplico con la voz ronca.

Y lo hace hasta que no puedo más y nos llevo a ambos a otro orgasmo.

-¿estás bien?

-cuando me recupere te lo digo.

-jajaja

-eres perverso, ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Lo escondes muy bien con esa cara inocente.

\- me pongo creativo cuando estoy contigo -le bajo la pierna.

-a mi me ocurre lo mismo….

Segundo asalto. Esta vez ella encima, dándome la espalda y regalándome las vistas a su trasero y su coño mojado.

-puedes pegarme…-dice mientras se mete mi polla -. Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…por favor –me suplica moviéndose con desesperación arriba y abajo.

Ella va a volverme loco. Le hago hacer y que bien lo hace…Más tarde, una hora y media más tarde sin ropa.

-¿ ves este pircing de aquí, y este otro de aquí? -le digo que si con la cabeza -. Me hice ambos como 45 minutos después de que mi papa me dijera que no podía perforarme nada. Lo siento papi – se burla.

-hablando de padres…debería llevarte a casa.

Refunfuña como siempre pero logramos salir de la cama y una vez que la dejo en su casa me suena el móvil de regreso en el metro.

 _-¿abuela?_

Al día siguiente, miércoles, Donna está que muerde...literalmente. salimos de clase de Ciencias.

-¿y qué nota te puso? -le pregunta su mejor amiga Gea.

-¡un cero! -arruga su examen de mala manera y lo tira en una papelera cercana con rabia -. ¡Estúpido profesor con su estúpido examen sorpresa! -le da una patada a la papelera que sale volando.

\- que tal si vamos a la cafetería y te compro algo ¿si? -le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

-esta es la manzana más rica que eh comido -Brad le pega un mordisco -. Oye Donna ¿quieres que te de una?

Pero antes de que el gesto de mí buen amigo anime a mi chica lo que hace es empeorarlo. Donna coge su manzana, la tira al suelo y la pisotea hasta hacerla añicos.

-ayy Donna, tan dulce y femenina -dice mi amigo.

-Brad…-le advierto por su bien.

-viejo hizo puré mi manzana.

Entramos en cafetería, cogemos las bandejas con nuestra comida y nos sentamos a comer.

-tengo sed – me dice Donna -. Quiero un refresco.

-¿cuál es la palabra mágica?

-tráeme un café – me lo dice muy arisca.

La miro significativamente levantando una ceja.

-por favor – añade después más neutral.

-de echo la palabra mágica era loción pero aceptó tu por favor sólo porque sacaste un cerito hoy – me levanto.

-que sea de frambuesa.

-ya se que hacer, te conozco.

Cuando se termina el tiempo libre vamos a clase de mates, voy diciéndole a Donna que mi abuela me llamo ayer para que cuide de su mansión estos días hasta que vuelva de sus vacaciones en Londres cuando alguien choca conmigo, y es la pelirrojita Dott.

-¿es que vas ciega o que te pasa?

\- Donna! -le reprendo -. Es culpa mía no vi por donde iba, lo siento Dotty déjame ayudarte con eso -le recojo su libreta y se lo doy.

-gg-gracias -le sale a duras penas. Que chica tan adorable pienso.

-vale y ahora vv-vete -le imita Donna.

-menuda suerte tienen algunas -dice Dott yéndose.

-¿la has oído? Que idiota.

\- no es para tanto.

-¿qué no? Y a que ha venido lo de ¿Dotty? No sabia que eran íntimos.

-¿quieres empezar una discusión ahora que vamos a entrar a clase?

-¿por qué lo llamas siempre así? ¡sólo estamos hablando!

-si por hablar dices dando voces….

-alguien insinúa que no soy lo bastante buena para ti y haces como si nada.

\- Donna nadie dice tal cosa.

-pero lo piensan, ¡todos lo piensan!

-¿qué más da? No debería importarte.

-¡pero si que me importa porque tu y yo hacemos una pareja muy bonita!

Coge del brazo a Cameron que para mal pasa por nuestro lado y lo arrastra hasta el cuarto del conserje.

-¿pero que haces? -les sigo -. Deja en paz a la chica.

La pobre Cameron, muy bajita, enclenca, tímida, nerviosa, muy sensible, vamos una chica burbuja de toda la vida y lo sé porque el semestre pasado fuimos compañeros de laboratorio y me contó un poco sobre ella.

-suéltala.

\- No, se queda.

\- se va!

\- se queda!

\- Donna!

-¿qué?

-me gustaría tener una novia con la que pudiera hablar sin que fuera una competición de gritos.

\- ¡pues a mi me gustaría un novio que las otras chicas no mirarán tanto!

-¿puedo irme ya? -dice una nerviosa Cameron -. Las discusiones me agitan.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que las chicas me miren?

-¡podrías ponerte más feo si quisieras!

\- _estoy debajo de la cama, estoy debajo de la cam_ a – se repite Cameron tapándose las orejas.

\- no puedo creer que seas tan celosa -le digo.

-ha! Así que te parezco fea!

-¿qué, quien a dicho…le eh dicho que me parezca fea? -le digo a Cameron.

-Cameron creé que somos una pareja perfecta.

-¿Cameron parecemos una pareja perfecta ahora?

\- bueno yo…

-¡no contestes! -le grita a la chica.

-¡contesta! -le gritó yo.

-yo…

\- ¡no digas nada!

-¡pero bueno!

-¡pero bueno tu!

Y entonces Cameron colapsa y se desmaya en el suelo.

-has hecho que se desmaye -le digo a Donna.

-llegó tarde a clase -dice pasando por encima del cuerpo de Cameron y dejándome con el marrón.

-antes o después tendremos que rematar esto -le digo a su espalda.

-¡después!

Me ha tocado una muy peleadora ¿por qué a mi? Creí que ya habíamos superado la fase de la desconfianza y todo eso. Toda esta situación es agotadora, inaudita, no podemos seguir así, no puedo seguir así….


	6. Chapter 6

_**#DoSemanasParaDesenamorarse**_

Es domingo. Me pelee con Connor el miércoles y aun no lo eh visto. Estoy tan furiosa y tan triste que no he hecho más que hincharme a comida basura. Tiro la tercera bolsa de patatas fritas al suelo mientras intento leer el comic número cincuenta y dos de Batman para no pensar en ese pedazo de mentecato de Connor. Pero estúpidamente falló.

 _¿me bajarías la luna?_

Le pregunté a Connor una noche que estábamos en una feria. Estaba en mis días sensibles con la regla y todo eso.

¿Te has vuelto loca? Nadie tiene la capacidad para bajar la luna, además el planeta perdería el equilibrio, imagina que gran catástrofe.

Me reí tanto, no porque lo dijera en Un tono gracioso ni nada parecido sino porque lo decía muy en serio.

 _No mires ahora, acabo de ver a la chica más bonita que eh visto en mi vida._

 _¿Dónde?_

 _A tu izquierda, pero no voltees rápido._

Era una feria bastante cutre. Su intención era molestarme y ponerme celosa o eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Pero para cuando gire la cabeza vi sorprendida que era mi reflejo en un espejo.

¿Donna quieres ayudarme con la cena de esta noche? -interrumpe la pesada de mí madre.

¡No, no quiero!

Jovencita controla ese tonito…

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo las zapatillas. Le envió un mensaje a glen para quedar en los recreativos. Una vez allí jugamos efusivamente al futbolín.

Venga Donna, concéntrate…

¡Vaya mierda! -digo cuando mete gol.

Jajaja

Glen es genial, hace que me la pase bien en las horas restantes, pero con quien me gustaría estar así de relajada es con mi novio. Cuando nos cansamos nos vamos a nuestro rincón debajo del puente a hacer algo de vandalismo en las paredes.

¿una lata? -me pregunta glen.

Tíramela.

La cojo en el aire.

¿vas a contarme que te pasa?

¿cómo sabes que me pasa algo?

Vamos, soy yo -me dice tomando asiento a mi lado en el sofá cochambroso que pusimos no se cuando.

Glen…¿sabes que es el amor?

Joder menuda preguntita.

Vale, olvídalo…

Nos quedamos en silencio bebiendo hasta que él después decide responder.

Que te atraiga o te guste alguien sin saber por qué es el sentimiento más verdadero porque no idealizas, simplemente quieres.

¿eso lo has sentido con Trina?

Bebe y se encoge de hombros como diciendo "puede, si, quien sabe". Tomando sorbos grandes de mí lata de cerveza me viene a la memoria la pregunta que formule y la respuesta de otra persona.

 _a veces quieres a una persona precisamente porque no se parece a ti, y a veces quieres a una persona porque te sientes como en casa._

Me gustan las dos respuestas no sabría decidirme con cuál quedarme, pero si hago memoria sin duda recordaría como me latía el corazón cuando él me dijo eso, Connor...

Tierra llamando a Donna ¿Hola?

¿Qué?

Te has quedado pensando mucho rato.

¿así? Menuda mierda…

Jajaja

¿pero de qué te ríes?

De ti ¿de quién sino?

¡soy una tonta! -exploto.

¿por qué lo dices?

Porque sí, ¿crees que Connor y yo acabaremos juntos?

Se me queda mirando como si me hubiera salido una cabeza o dos de más.

No lo sé….

Yo tampoco.

¿por qué crees eso?

Porque sí ¿Por qué un chico como él se quedaría conmigo? ¡Mírame! Soy un desastre…

Un desastre hermoso.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

¿qué, he dicho algo malo?

No, es que…-noto que me pongo roja.

Eres hermosa, siempre me lo has parecido.

¿entonces Connor..?

Sí.

Glen…¿tu no estarás..?

Sí.

¿desde cuándo?

¿importa?

No, no lo sé…

Quería preguntarle por que nos estábamos acercando el un al otro. Por qué surgía un chispazo de curiosidad de mi parte. Entonces le beso sin pensar o quizás si que lo pensaba. Cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos descubro que me gusta más de lo debido y profundizó el beso con lengua. Pero entonces...

¿Donna, Donna?

Lo siento… -le digo apartándome -. ¿pero qué mierda pasa conmigo?

Glen me sonríe, me toma la cara y dice:

Que estas llena de dudas -utiliza un tono de voz que nunca le había oído usar -. Somos adolecentes estúpidos.

Me vuelve a besar y yo se lo permito. Por unos minutos creo que podría perderme en este beso extraño. Cuando nos despegamos ambos sonreímos nerviosos hasta que Glen desvía la mirada. Le miro confusa pero no tardó en seguir su mirada. Detrás de mí está Connor con Brad y Gea. Todos sorprendidos, confusos, eh incómodos excepto Connor que se abalanza directo hacia glen.

¡Connor! ¡no! ¡es mi culpa!

Me hace a un lado tirándome al suelo sin importar si estoy bien. Va ciego perdido a por glen y cuando lo pilla le lanza unos puños como rocas en la cara.

¡Hijo de perra!

Nunca le había visto así ni utilizar un lenguaje tan crudo. Glen logra quitárselo de encima y le encesta dos en la cara a Connor pero él ni se inmuta y lo aplaca tirándolo al suelo retomando la golpiza. Glen tiene un ojo reventado y la boca…

Viejo, ¡ya! Que vas a matarlo…-brad.

Gea y yo ayudamos a glen.

Será mejor llevarlo a ¿un hospital? -dice Gea -. Ese ojo luce fatal amigo.

Glen es mi culpa…-le digo arrepentida -. Gea te lo dejo.

Voy hacia los chicos, no se que es lo que dice Connor pero aún luce afectado y veo que se va, echa a andar rápidamente y yo corro para alcanzarlo.

¡Connor!

No me hace caso. Cuando lo alcanzó intento agarrarle el brazo pero me la quita de mala gana.

Espera, por favor…escúchame.

No, no quiero -dice dándome la espalda -. Se basaban, ¡le besabas!

Pare -digo en mi defensa -. Sólo fue un beso, no tiene importancia, no fue más que un error. Un estúpido…

Si un día me preguntan por que lo intenté tantas veces contigo, diré que lo hice porque estaba seguro de que eras el amor de mi vida.

Puedo oír los pedazos de miles de cristales romperse. Sus palabras me lastiman como dagas. No me gustan sus palabras, no me gusta el tono de decepción y no quiero que sigan. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

¿qué quieres decir? Connor…¿qué estas diciéndome? Sólo a sido un beso, un…

Un beso es sólo un beso. Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle, puede no significar nada o puede cambiarlo todo.

No, no todo -intento que se de la vuelta -. ¿Por qué no me miras? ¡mírame! -le golpeo la espalda -. Por favor…No rompas conmigo. Yo te…

Tengo que hacerlo ahora que te odio porque es lo que siento ahora mismo hacia ti ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -se gira -. ¿acaso no eh dado el cien por nosotros? Donna ¡le eh dado la espalda a mi familia por ti! ¡vivo en un estudio diminuto! ¡trabajo para comer y costear mi material del Instituto! Sólo con el propósito de estar con la chica que amo y que pensaba que me _amaba_ …

Connor, para, no sigas…

¿es así como quieres verme?

Tiene los ojos rojos, brillosos, húmedos, en ellos veo que contienen toda la desilusión del mundo.

 _Contigo he hecho muchas cosas por primera vez ¿sabes? -se le cae una lagrima -. Como enamorarme._

Se quita de encima las siguientes lagrimas con fastidio. No las quiere. Seguro le queman como a mi las mías.

Podemos arreglarlo -quiero tocarlo.

No te quiero cerca de mí -me ruge en la cara -. Hemos terminado.

No, no hemos terminado -lo abrazo.

Donna…déjalo -lo aprieto -. ¿Cuántos sacrificios más tengo que sufrir por ti?

Los brazos se me caen como si me hubieran dado un manotazo.

Ni siquiera valoraste los que hice.

Quiero decirle algo, algo que lo solucione TODO. Pero no me salen las palabras. Lo único que me sale es decir su nombre pero eso no basta para retenerlo. Se marcha dejándome sola.

¿Donna?

La eh jodido, Gea, lo eh jodido -le digo a mi amiga que me abraza.

Suele pasar…

Mi príncipe me ha dejado…-lloro.

Lloro a moco suelto sobre ella. Esto del amor no es lo mío. Como es típico en mi cagarla con todo lo bonito que tengo. Gea se queda conmigo hasta que más o menos logró calmarme y me acompaña a casa. Supongo que quien se encargó de glen fue Brad. Sabia que esto tarde o temprano se volvería un drama muy malo. Quien me manda a meterme a una relación con el primer chico que me desvirga y peor quedarme enamorada. Esta soy yo, es mi naturaleza estropear las cosas. Las empeoró, las deterioro, Connor lo siento.

¿ya estás mejor?

Estamos sentadas en el portal de las escaleras de mí casa.

¿quieres? -me pasa su porro de María.

No, gracias.

¿por qué besaste a glen? No sabia que te molaba.

Es que…No se. No se bien por que.

Yo si lo sé -dice dando una calada -. ¿quieres oírla?

Me encojo de hombros.

Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, quizás si Connor nunca hubiera venido a nuestro Instituto a estas alturas Glen y tu serían novios. Pero las cosas pasan por algo…

Cuando Gea fuma maría adquiere una sabiduría muy inusual en ella. Una vez me dijo que todos en un futuro no muy lejano seremos veganos y bisexuales. También algo de que el nuevo orden intenta reducir la población y la cosa se puso muy conspirativa. Es el efecto de la maría, a cada uno lo afecta de maneras curiosas.

Entonces ¿debería estar con Glen?

No.

¿no?

Quizás.

¿quizás?

Puede.

¡Mierda Gea aclárate! No me confundas más.

Rompe a reír.

¿no lo ves?

Pues no.

Te has asustado, agobiado, y has acumulado estrés por culpa de tus sentimientos hacia este chico. Y lo primero que se te a ocurrido es tirarte de cabeza contra un muro. No estás lista amiga. Connor es maduro y tiene las cosas claras y tu no. Te da miedo que te deje atrás. Has escapado. A veces encontramos a las personas correctas cuando todavía no es el momento.

¿quieres decir como yo y Connor?

Aja.

El destino volverá a unirlos cuando sea indicado.

No se si tenga razón ¿debería hacer caso de mí amiga la colocada? Sólo se que no se nada y que mi príncipe me ha dejado. Las cosas que queríamos juntos ya no van a estar por mi culpa. Soy una bruja. Y ahora en el dolor de la reflexión se que siempre estuvimos hechos para decir _adiós_. Me duele en el orgullo pero nunca hubiera funcionado, es más teníamos señales ¿verdad? No quería que nos consumiéramos. No quería herirle y ahora no puedo parar. Quisiera que supiera que no importa donde o que camino tomemos, uno de los dos tenía que irse. Quisiera que supiera que no pudo haberme amado mejor. Seguramente seguirá adelante, verle en el Instituto lo hace todo más difícil porque se que encontrará a alguien más, alguien que no lo haga llorar. Todo empezó con el beso perfecto. Pudimos sentir el veneno entrar. Pero la perfección no pudo mantener vivo este amor. Lo amo ¿Lo suficiente para dejarlo partir? Recuerdo todas las cosas que queríamos, ahora todas las memorias están embrujadas. Siempre estuvimos hechos para decir _adiós_.

 _COMO PERDER A UN CHICO EN 10 DÍAS_ – irrumpe Gea -. ¿no te suena de algo Donna?

¡cállate!

He que es una peli muy buena.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras le quitó el porro y lo tiro al suelo para apagarlo. Subo a casa y me encierro en mi habitación. En la calma siento como un peso menos sobre mí. He estado asfixiándome con esta relación pero era feliz ¿entonces por que siento un alivio a pesar de todo? Quizás tenía que haberle pedido un tiempo en lugar de haber besado a Glen. No supe lidiar con la situación en general. No quiero saber de chicos por un buen tiempo, necesito ser la vieja yo. No quiero saber nada de Connor.

Bueno, tampoco seamos tan drásticos.


End file.
